¿Sólo un sueño?
by Nichaaw xwx
Summary: ¿Futaba soñando con Kou a estas alturas? ¿qué tan extraño será este sueño?
1. ¿Sólo un sueño?

_**Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen.**_  
**Las comillas son utilizadas como pensamientos propios de cada personaje.**

**Subrayado es un pensamiento mutuo entre dos o más personajes. .**

** ¿Campamento escolar?**

Kou:Tsk..¿alguien podría a explicarme que hace aún Futaba hablando por celular con ese? estamos en un C-A-M-P-A-M-E-N-T-O -Mira enfadado a Futaba-  
Futaba:Pues el me llamó,y no le veo lo malo.  
Kou:Pero.. ¡pero no deberías traer el móvil a un campamento! -buscando excusas-  
Kominato:Jajaja cálmate Kou,ya está muy notorio en que te gusta Yoshio..-Una bofetada le da vuelta la cara-  
Kou:Mejor acompañame a desempacar,bocón. -Se retira de la sala-  
Kominato:Sí capitán -tocándose la mejilla suavemente-  
Makita:Nee~ Futaba-chan no está Kou muy raro últimamente? -mirada dulce-  
Futaba: -Sonrojada- ah ¿s-sí? p-pues no,no lo he notado jaja -huyendo del tema-  
Murao:Sí que eres rara Futaba,tus ojos dicen más de lo que crees,y creo que Kou ya lo notó ¡y no deberíamos hablar de esto tan cerca de él! así que vamonos.

_** Caminan las tres a explorar el bosque mientras siguen conversando.**_

Futaba: -Cabizbaja- La verdad,la otra noche soñé con Kou.. -Makita y Murao voltean inmediatamente-  
Makita/Murao: **¡DINOS QUE PASÓ! -Casi amenazándola a muerte-**  
Futaba:B-Bueno...

_**Futaba intenta recordar su íntimo sueño con Kou.**_

_** Una solitaria chica paseaba por las calles,en un frío día de invierno rodeada de pensamientos,con la bufanda de aquel inolvidable pelinegro.**_

Futaba: "La verdad..pienso en Kou en cada momento..-huele dicha bufanda- quisiera que estuviera aquí.."  
Kou: -Patea una pequeña roca- "Sólo pensar que Futaba se ha besado con Touma.." -Lleva sus manos a su cabeza- ¡tsk! en qué estoy pensando,quizá debería olvidar..-mira al cielo-  
Futaba: -voltea- "Creo haber escuchado a Kou.. pero que haría el por aquí? -Busca cerca del lugar-  
Kou: Pero..pero yo no podría olvidarme de Futaba,solo puedo pensar en ella.. -Sonríe levemente-  
Futaba: Quizás lo enloquecí y creo escuchar a Kou por todas partes..

**_Un extraño ruido proviene del oscuro callejón._**

Futaba: ¿¡Kou!? -corre al callejón-

_**Se escucha un grito proveniente de allí.**_

Kou: ¿¡FUTABA!? -Corre hacia allí y se acerca a aquella chica desmayada- Con que sí eras tú,no estoy tan loco después de todo..-sonríe con la chica entre sus brazos- Al parecer se desmayó.  
Kou: ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado tan repentinamente? -Busca evidencia por el lugar-

Kou: ¿Un gato? -Ríe a carcajadas hasta topar con el rostro dormido de la chica- "Desde el momento que se durmió en el bus que no la veo dormir..y esa vez no pude besa..- -agita su cabeza- " ¿En qué estoy pensando? Demonios"

Futaba: -Abre los ojos repentinamente- ¿K-Kou..? -Lo mira dulce-

Kou: -Sonrojado- V-Vaya! Así que al fin despertaste. -Mira a todas partes-  
Futaba: A-Ah..si,pero antes de todo ¿Qué haces cargándome? -un poco molesta,pero feliz-  
Kou:Oh,eso.. hacía mucho frío para que te quedaras en el piso congelándote,y ya que yo soy un buen calefactor..  
Futaba:Sí,sí..¡ya bájame!  
Kou: ¡A la orden mi princesa! -la baja sutilmente y se queda mirándola-  
Futaba: ¿Qué pasa ahora? -lo mira-  
Kou: Necesitaré una recompensa por rescatarla ¿no? bella damisela en apuros -ríe-  
Futaba:Claro,claro -hace un frío apretón de manos y da la vuelta para irse- ¡Gracias aterrador ogro!  
Kou: Supongo que esta vez no será así -Ríe picaramente y se acerca a la chica-  
Futaba: ¿E-eeh!?

_** El chico la voltea,tomándola por la cintura y mirándola fijamente,hasta que esta se sonroja por completo.**_

Kou: Yo...-se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios- yo creo que enloquecí por ti.

_**La chica solo tiembla y espera el final de aquel perfecto momento,hasta que el pelinegro hace que junten sus narices,rozando sus labios.**_

Kou: Y por lo mismo,quería decirte que..

**_Interrumpe abrupta mente el celular de la chica._**

Futaba/Kou: **¡DEMONIOS! -Alejándose rápidamente-**  
Futaba: ¿sí? ¿Kikuchi-kun..? -mira preocupada- ¿a tu casa? ¿¡ahora!? p-pero yo..-mira levemente a Kou,quien no le quita la vista de encima- Bueno..adiós.  
Kou: Espero que no te vayas,no hemos terminado -se acerca peligrosamente de nuevo-  
Futaba: D-Debo irme a la casa de Kikuchi-kun ahora,lo siento.  
Kou: Pues entonces me debes algo,y tampoco te me irás así como así. -La toma por las muñecas suavemente-  
Futaba: ¿¡Qué haces!? -Mira asustada-  
Kou: Hago lo que quiero. -Besa su cuello hasta dejarle una marca roja,pequeña,pero notoria.- Eres mía Futaba,no lo olvides.

_**Futaba estaba enloquecida,su corazón temblaba a pesar de que le encantó la acción de aquel pelinegro,tan osado,tan suya..pero no era el momento oportuno,debía ver a su "Novio" en un tiempo más,y aquella marca no pasaría inadvertida. **_

Kou:-Besa suavemente su mejilla y se retira lentamente- ¡Recuerda lo que me debes!

_** Futaba solo da la vuelta y camina a su pronta dirección ¿Vacía? para nada. Estaba más que llena por aquel beso/mordida del chico,fue como su más lindo cuento de hadas. Pero luego,volviendo a la realidad,toma la bufanda de su platónico amor,tapándose aquella marca quizá problemática pero encantadora y sigue su camino. **_

_** ¿Será ya el momento adecuado para hablar con Kikuchi y terminar esta cruel farsa?**_

_**/Termina el Flashback sobre su íntimo sueño/**_

Makita: Nyaaa~! -hace berrinche- Eso es demasiado Fu~chan!

Murao: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú y Kou!?

_**Futaba**_**_ se encontraba cabizbaja,pensando en los regaños que recibiría por esto._**

Murao:La verdad es que tus sueños hablan MUY BIEN de tu verdad Futaba,no puedes seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos.  
Futaba:Sí..pensaba hablar con Kikuchi-Kun y terminar esta farsa..

_** Es i**__**nterrumpida por un brusco sonido proveniente de aquel arbusto,mientras estas tres se abrazan rápidamente.**_

Futaba: C-chicas..esperen.. ¡iré a echar un ojo y volveré!

_** Futaba tan valiente como siempre,pero más miedosa en ese entonces,va a preguntar timidamente: ¿Q-Quién anda ahí..?**_

_** Cuando alguien salta de éste arbusto,tomando a Futaba y obligándole a caer.**_

Makita/Murao: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Huyen desesperadas- **

Futaba: ¿¡P-Pero quéeeeeee!? ¡acaban de abandonarme! -busca a sus amigas preocupada-  
?:Ahora me dirás que tan cierto es eso que acabas de contarle a ellas.  
Futaba: -Abriendo los ojos levemente- ¿K-Kou!?  
Kou: Te he preguntado algo. -Mira fijamente-

_**La chica estaba más que nerviosa,nunca esperó que fuese Kou quién la "raptaría" de esa forma ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? aunque por otra parte pensaba que era algo pícaro el secuestro,ya que sin notar,el chico estaba "accidentalmente" sobre ella. **_

_**Saliendo de sus pensamientos,el chico cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios,pero ella no se sentía presionada en absoluto,pensaba en aquel Kou de niños,tan lindo,tan sutil,tan suyo. ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿Kikuchi? No,solo deseaba a Kou,ya tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro,quería decírselo,pero no quería volver a ser rechazada,no de nuevo.**_

_**(Nota de autora: "accidental"? Claro que sí jaja ;-; siempre deseé este tipo de encuentro entre estos dos,creo que lo disfrutaré e.e)**_

Kou: Si no hablas,te marcaré como en el sueño,ya que te gustó ¿no? -ríe picaramente-  
Futaba: ¿Q-Qué alcanzaste a o-oír..? -intentando zafarse-  
Kou: Todo,oí todo Futaba,y como dijo Murao,tus ojos no mienten..tus bellos ojos..

**_El chico se pierde en la mirada de su amada,ya más que sonrojada,sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba de algún modo,aquella agresiva y desafiante chica había desaparecido,no quedaba más que una cara sonrojada y leves palabras entrecortadas._**

Kou: Futaba,quiero que seas mía. Como mi novia,como mi chica,sé que robar tu corazón de ese idiota de Touma. Sé que anteriormente te rechacé,pero tenía miedo,tenía miedo de que si fuésemos algo más nuestra relación cambiara,y no supe qué decirte en ese momento,pero te amo Futaba,y quiero que seas mía,que solo yo pueda mirarte de pies a cabeza y jamás perdonar al que se atreva a hacerte daño,quiero ser tu más preciado héroe.

**_Futaba estaba ansiosa,en realidad amaba todo lo que le decía ese chico,quería que le susurrara todo eso en su oído,quería escucharlo decir cuanto la amaba,pero más que nada deseaba que éste avanzara y la besara de una vez. Y para su fortuna,al pelinegro se le agotaron las palabras mientras observaba bien la situación,tenía a la chica que tanto amaba a su merced, Dios ¿qué hacía dándole tantos sermones?_**

Kou:Espero que si no lo querías al menos puedas perdonarme,para volver a hacerlo cuando sí quieras.

_**Y la besó,besó a aquella chica que tantos caprichos le hizo pasar,que tanto amaba. Se arrepentía tanto de haberse ido de la cuidad de pequeño y dejarla,pero ya no,ya no volvería atrás,sólo quería vivir el presente junto a ella.**_

_**Y ella ¿qué más querría? escuchó la tierna confesión de su prohibido amado,estaban solos,perdidos en medio de un lejano bosque,su "sueño" se había hecho realidad,hasta que fue capaz de corresponder a aquel apasionado beso.**_  
_**Entre tan perfecto momento,empiezan a escuchar leves pasos,hasta que escuchan una voz MUY familiar.**_

Kou/Futaba: **¡EL CAMPAMENTO! -Se levantan abruptamente,y Kou,aprovechando más la ocasión,sube a la chuca a su espalda y le susurra a esta que todo estará bien. **

_**Al llegar al campamento,se encuentran con sus profesores,respectivos compañeros y amigos preocupados por su desaparición,cuando a Kou solo se le ocurre decir..**_

Kou: Esta idiota resbaló por una colina,tuve que ir a buscarla y como si fuese menos,tuve que cargarla hasta aquí,ojalá hubiese sido una chica más linda,o por lo menos más delgada..-Fingiendo estar enfadado-

Futaba: ¿¡E-EEEEEEEEHH!? -Furiosa mientras la cargan a la enfermería-

Kominato: ¿Así que al fin el tigre arrasó con su presa? -ríe picaramente mientras le llega otro bofetón-  
Kou: ¡Silencio idiota! -entre sonrisas y un leve sonrojo- Aunque se podría decir que sí..

Fin del capítulo 1.  
Es la primera vez que hago un Fanfic ;^; espero que les haya gustado,y si hay errores no teman en corregirme :c

¡Saludos! :3


	2. ¿Nuevo comienzo?

_**¿Como lo haría? ¿Como terminaría con Kikuchi? Aunque fuese un poco,lo querí á no del modo romántico como el que siente con Kou,pero le había tomado cariño por su tierna forma de ser,su preocupación hacia ella,su interminable determinación de querer estar con ella.**_

_**Pero demonios,todo era tan difícil ¿Debería pensarlo con la mente fría? Aunque luego de aquel beso ¿quién podría..?**_

**Al día siguiente,aún en el campamento.**

Yuuri: ¿Futaba-chan? ¿estás bien? ni siquiera haz tocado tu desayuno. -mira a la pelirroja cabizbaja sobre la mesa-

Murao: Después de haberse perdido en el bosque con Kou no creo que..-es interrumpida MUY abruptamente por Futaba-

Futaba: ¡ALLÍ NO PASÓ NADA!

Murao: -un poco impactada por la reacción de esta- C-como digas,pero ya comienzas a tener el tono de una cereza ¿es eso normal? -burlándose de ella-

Futaba: Quizá deberías preguntarle a Tanaka-Sensei si convertirse en fruta es parte de la adolescencia ¿no? -diciéndolo con picardía y retirándose de la mesa-

Yuuri: V-vaya..c-creo que Futaba se molestó un poquito ¿no? jeje..

Murao: -completamente roja y golpeando la mesa- ¡E-esa idiota!

_**Futaba se encontraba fuera,quería ver el río,a las aves,a los árboles,quería estar sola,aunque no le molestaría la presencia de el,en absoluto..**_

_**Pero luego de tanto pensarlo ¿como sabía que Kou la quería para un noviazgo y no sólo para pasar el rato? quizá quería utilizarla,sólo para hacerla terminar con aquel rubio que tanto le molestaba y así librarse de el ¿pero quién dijo que para volverse novios?**_

_**No sabía que hacer,qué pensar ¿podría ser peor? **_

X: Quizá te lo estás pensando mucho ¿no?

Futaba: La verdad creo que..-levantándose del césped- ¿Kou? ¿qué haces aquí? -un poco entristecida-

Kou: Pues mi radar no te encontraba y decidí buscarte,no creas que puedes desaparecer de mi vista cuando quieras,quizás viniste aquí para encontrarte con ese Kikuchi -comenzando a enfadarse-

Futaba: No,no he venido aquí para eso,pero tampoco pensé que me seguirías ¿es que ya hay que volver al campamento?

Kou: A-Amm,no,no es eso,no me gusta que te vayas de la nada,sobretodo cuando le pregunté a Murao si sabía algo de ti,ya que no las ví juntas y eso me preocupó,pero luego me contó lo que sucedió y eres un poco malvada ¿eh? -sentándose cerca de ella-

Futaba: Jajaj,debiste ver su cara,parecía una cereza y yo no paraba de reír..

Kou: ¿Y tú? ¿No hiciste lo mismo al oír mi nombre y negar lo de ayer? -acercándose peligrosamente-

Futaba: P-puess,no lo creí necesario..¡Aparte ni siquiera somos novios! ¿Porqué debería andar contándolo? jmm.

Kou: P-porque tu estás con ese otro. -cruzándose de brazos-

Futaba: Kikuchi si demostró que me quería,cuando a ti no te importó. Aparte es muy tierno y precavido,podría hablarte de él y su linda forma de ser toda la tarde.

Kou: Pero a mi no me interesa él,ni como sea,aparte el no te gusta ¿o me equivoco? -la observa sonrojarse lentamente-

Futaba: Ahora no,pero quizá algún día llegue a hacerlo.

Kou: ¿Quizá algún día cuando yo te deje de _***cofcof***_ gus _***cofcof***_ tar? _***cofcof***_

Futaba: ¿Qué haz dicho? quizá deberías entrarte ¡comienzas a resfriarteee! jajajajajaja..-empujándolo bruscamente para que se vaya-

Kou: Futaba,saques lo que siento y lo que eres para mi. -tomandola por los brazos-

Futaba: Quiero oírlo.

Kou: Que infantil eres ¿eh? pues si eso deseas,tsk,podría decirlo cuando quisieras..

Futaba: ¿QUIZÁ AHORA? -lo mira amenazante-

Kou: Si tanto lo deseas..-la toma suavemente por las muñecas,acercándose a ella mirándola dulcemente- Futaba,yo...te..

_**¡Maldito Kou! ¿por qué te lo piensas tanto? ¿por qué te complica? ¿acaso no te gusto lo suficiente? ¡Kou solo quiere ver el mundo arder! **_

_***Nota de autora* (jsj,tenía que utilizar esa frase xD)**_

Kou:Yo te..¡yo te acompaño de vuelta al campamento! -se levanta sonrojado-

Futaba: Y yo soy infantil..en fin,vamonos. -quitándose el césped de la ropa-

Kou: F-futaba..tú sabes que me pasa..yo no puedo decirte eso.

Futaba: Sí,sí. sé que alguien como tú nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como yo.

_**Kou la toma firmemente de las muñecas,no dejaría que ese momento acabara,menos allí,cuando no fue capaz de declararse,pero sabía que quizá podría mejorar la situación si le ponía un poco de intensidad.**_

Futaba: ¿qué haces? dijiste que volviéramos.

Kou: Hago lo que quiero,porque eres mía.

_**Pone a la chica contra un árbol,dejándola inmóvil,esta vez no se escaparía. Y la besó,mostrándose un leve sonrojo de parte de los dos. ¿podría haber sido el momento perfecto? sus labios no se detenían,no querían que el momento acabara jamás,mientras que él sólo reaccionaba a abrazarla por la cintura,pegándola más a él.**_

_**Aquel besó se dividió por un momento,dejándolos sin aire,aunque no quisieron separarse.**_

Kou: Futaba,sabes que yo te amo,desde que éramos niños he sentido todo esto por ti,cuando volví a verte no podía creerlo,tampoco quise hacerlo,pensé en todo el daño que te había hecho al irme sin avisarte nada,aunque no tuviéramos un lazo muy fuerte en esos momentos,había algo entre medio que movía mi corazón hacia ti,y sé que tu también por mi..yo nunca quise dejarte,nunca quise hacerlo,solo quería estar contigo y compartir lindos momentos de nuestra niñez. Pero ahora que te volví a encontrar,no te dejaré escapar. Menos por ese que no te conoce ni una pizca ¡ni siquiera ha visto tu cara al correr! quiero ser el único que pueda ver todos tus afanes,quién pueda vivir junto a ti tus sueños,quiero que estemos juntos..

Futaba: Lo único que puedo decir en este momento es que,creo que cada vez te amo más..Kou.

_**Aquel momento no lo olvidarían jamás,sobretodo porque hace más de una hora debían volver al campamento y Kou sólo atinó a mentirle,diciéndole que aún no.**_

_**Pero tomados de la mano regresaron al campamento,bueno,un poco antes,todavía no cortaba con Kikuchi y por ende esto no era oficial aún,así que se reservarían los comentarios de la mala gana de sus compañeros. Antes de separarse,Kou besó en la mejilla a la pelirroja dejándola allí,mientras el volvía a su salón.**_

_**Futaba aún no creía que eso había sucedido,estaba tan nerviosa como ayer. Pero todo lo sucedido ¿habrá servido de algo? quizá logró aclarar su corazón un poco más,y darle un nuevo sentido a su latir.**_

_**Volvió también a su dormitorio,disculpándose con Murao,la cuál todavía estaba un poco sentida por la situación,pero luego de un almohadazo en la cara de Futaba desde la pelinegra en su cama,se hizo a entender que todo había sido solo un malentendido,y volvieron a reír las tres juntas,convirtiéndose en una guerra de almohadas.**_

_**Todo estaba bien,tenía a sus amigas,tenía a aquel chico dentro de su cabeza y su corazón,y sabía que él también la tenía a ella.**_

_**Pero,ahora sólo faltaba una cosa...terminar con Kikuchi. Luego le contaría a sus amigas lo sucedido,pero antes buscó el celular en su bolso,aparte de cientos de mensajes de sus padres y llamadas perdidas de los mismos,buscó el número de el rubio,el cuál la había invadido también de mensajes que decían "No olvides que te quiero 3" y otras cosas así. Tenía claro que no sería fácil,pero cuanto antes,mejor.**_

_**Decidió marcar su número y a breve oír la voz de Kikuchi del otro lado preguntándole como había estado,como era el clima por allá,si necesitaba alguna cosa,si había pensado en él o al menos recordarlo durante el día.**_

_**Futaba dio un profundo respiro para calmarse y tratar de sonar lo más seria posible frente a él.**_

Futaba: Kikuchi...tenemos que hablar.

_**Fin del segundo capítulo.**_

_**Sé que tardé mucho y que el cap está cortito,pero tenía botado el Fic u^u. Espero que les haya gustado c: cualquier crítica u opinión será bien recibida ü**_

_**saludos :3**_


	3. Te quiero

Kikuchi: ¡Ah! claro,yo también estaba por llamarte,te he extrañado demasiado y quería contarte muchas cosas. Aparte ya hice la tablatura de la canción que te prometí,aunque me da un poco de vergüenza hablarte de ello y sobretodo pensar en cuando la toque para ti..

Futaba: La verdad no te llamaba para hablar sobre esas cosas,es algo más importante,es sobre nuestra relación.

Kikuchi: Jaja..desde que oí tu voz sabía que tenía algo que ver con eso,pero intenté desviarte lo más que pude del tema,lo siento..

Futaba: No podía esperar menos de tí,Kikuchi-kun..

_**Ambos ríen,pero Futaba escucha a través de la línea al rubio un poco tenso,y quizá un leve murmullo,casi tragándose las lágrimas.**_

Futaba: Lo siento..pero prometí siempre serte sincera. Aunque tú sabías que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran más que los de un buen amigo,te quedaste. Nunca importó qué sucediera,siempre estuviste conmigo cada vez que me venía abajo,pero a pesar de todo lo que hiciste mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron..

Siempre he amado al idiota de Kou,no he podido deshacerme de él. No sé qué es,pero me hubiera encantado poder enamorarme de ti para dejar de sufrir por él..pero en este último tiempo no ha hecho nada más que confundirme,y en medio de toda esa confusión,nos besamos..

_**En ese momento pudo oírlo,escuchó como el rubio comenzaba a llorar sin compasión alguna. Futaba intentó calmarlo diciéndole que aún no era nada serio y que había sido un error,pero él solo atinó a cortar la llamada.**_

_**De a poco ella comenzó a entristecerse,y cuando una lágrima quería caer por su mejilla sintió unos largos brazos abrazándole por sus clavículas.**_

X: Está bien,yo estaré contigo.

_**Futaba no lo entendía,no sabía que pasaba,pero aquel abrazo era tan reconfortante,tan cálido,cuando sintió que le besaban el cabello suavemente.**_

Futaba: ¿K-Kou? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo..?

Kou: Sí,pero en medio de mi paseo nocturno y mi visita a tu dormitorio,no te encontré,y pensé que deberías estar aquí. Sobretodo cuando Murao y Makita dijeron que habías salido con el celular. Y si necesitas un hombre,aquí estoy. -Acercándose picaramente-

Futaba: No quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus enredos,señor pervertido.

Kou: ¿Es así? Bueno..pues me voy a ver a Makita entonces.

Futaba: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Qué idiota eres!

Kou: ¿Qué? ¿acaso te molesta?

Futaba: P-Pues..no..la verdad yo..

Kou: Entonces no veo problema,nos vemos.¡Baaaaka! -Mientras la deja-

Futaba: ¡Idiota tú! -Camina hacia el lado contrario al pelinegro- Ahh..quizá debería intentar volver a llamar a Kikuchi-kun,tal vez me contesta y puedo calmar un poco las cosas.

_**Estaba desconcertada,Kou se había ido por Makita en vez de ella y Kikuchi no pensaba contestarle.**_

_**Ya adentrada en el bosque a aquellas horas de la noche,se había perdido. No le temía a la oscuridad ni nada de eso,así que pensó en buscar algún lugar donde quedarse por unas horas hasta que amaneciera,ya que su celular no tenía señal y sus gritos al parecer ni se oían.**_

_**Sentía como los insectos se movían a través de sus pies y manos,intentaba calmarse pero el pudor hacia ellos era demasiado,se sacudía como una secadora de ropa mientas se le quitaran de encima.**_

_**En un momento,sintió como unos brazos volvían a abrazarla por el cuello,suavemente.**_

Futaba: Así que decidiste volver,Baka Kou. -Mientras se afirmaba de aquellos livianos brazos y soltaba una pequeña lágrima.

X: Sí que tenías razón cuando me dijiste todo eso.

_**Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja,aquella voz no era Kou,era Kikuchi. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí,aunque el campamento no quedase muy lejos de la ciudad en caso de algún problema,no sabía como la había encontrado siquiera.**_

Kikuchi: Hola,Yoshioka-san.

Futaba: ¿C-cómo llegaste aquí? osea ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te calmaste? P-perdón por lo que dije antes,no sabía ni imaginé que podrías ser tú..

Kikuchi: Ese es el problema. Tú nunca te imaginas que puedo ser yo.

Futaba: Lo siento..

Kikuchi: No importa,en este momento me preocupa más tu salud,estás muy fría,regresemos pronto. -Le pasa su chaqueta a la pelirroja y la toma de la mano,guiándola-

Futaba: Nunca dejarás de preocuparte por mi ¿no? -Se suelta de la mano del rubio- Perdón,pero no puedo. Si quieres te seguiré,pero de esta forma..

Kikuchi:...Bueno,vamos.

_**No entrelazaron ninguna palabra en el camino,no habían ánimos de hablar,menos después de lo que dijo la chica.**_

_**El camino no era muy largo,pero se sentía interminable con toda la presión encima de no saber si hizo bien o mal,de saber que Kou estaba con Makita en estos momentos.**_

_**Gotas empezaban a caer sobre ellos,no eran muy grandes,pero si seguidas y poco fastidiosas. **_

_**La pelirroja,después del tiempo en el que había estado perdida,no había comido nada y eso ya traía sus repercusiones. Comenzó a marearse lentamente,apoyándose en árboles para no caerse,se tambaleaba en cada paso hasta que finalmente se desmayó.**_

_**Él chico la subió a su espalda y debido a la lluvia,apuró su paso y intentó llegar lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Ya en el campamento,los profesores y algunos amigos la esperaban preocupados,ya que Kikuchi primero la buscó en su dormitorio y al no encontrarla,empezó a formar un alboroto entre todos los presentes,diciendo que por favor lo ayudaran a buscarla,pero debido al clima nadie quiso salir.**_

_**El salió sólo,pero volvió con alguien más. Ya se veían caer las lágrimas de sus amigas al verla dormida y un poco sucia en sus hombros,con algunos rasmillones y unas pocas heridas de su desmayo. No sabían que pasaba,y Kikuchi se reservó las palabras llevándola directamente a la enfermería.**_

_**Le parecía raro no ver a ningún chico molestándolo para quitarle a Futaba,y empezaba a encontrarle razón a lo que ella le dijo por el celular,cuando repitió que había sido un error porque no había pasado a nada serio y tampoco había intención del pelinegro.**_

_**La recostó sobre una cama y sonrojado comenzó a quitarle de a poco la ropa mojada de encima.**_

X: ¿Qué haces aquí? habías decidido no venir.

El rubio se altera pensando que podía ser alguna autoridad y el estaba desnudando a una chica inconsciente,pero al voltearse aún más sonrojado,se da cuenta de su error. Vio al pelinegro con un abrigo húmedo y un poco sucio,con el cabello revuelto y algunos rasmillones en las mejillas.

Kikuchi: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con otra. ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerla sufrir y la dejarás ser feliz?

Kou: Tsk,vienes a decirme eso a mi cuando ni siquiera sabes con quién vive o de que secundaria viene. No tienes derecho alguno a decirme eso,cuando la obligaste a estar contigo.

_**El rubio no tenía palabras,tenía razón. No conocía mucho a su "amada" y en cierto modo,sí,la obligó. Porque ella le dijo que no sentía nada repetidas veces,y el insistió. ¿Podría haber sido por lástima aquel "Sí,quiero estar contigo."?**_

_**Se retiró de la sala sin decir una palabra,cabizbajo,mientras el pelinegro lo miraba.**_

Kou: No intentes tratar de repararla cuando no puedes,si yo le hice daño al irme así hace unos años,yo soy el que debe pagar y arreglar la situación. No alguien a quién conoce hace un tiempo y más encima por un "accidente" en la biblioteca. Mejor ni te le acerques. -Dice decidido quitándose el abrigo y yendo hacia la pelirroja-

Kikuchi: Espero no volver a verla llorar jamás por culpa de un imbécil como tú,no te mereces ninguna de sus lágrimas. -retirándose vencido del salón-

_**El pelinegro estaba un poco confundido con las palabras de aquel chico,pero Futaba empezaba a moverse de a poco y a gemir de dolor.**_

_**Cuando juntó su frente con la de ella para comprobar la fiebre,ella despertó. Sólo veía algo borroso a un chico sobre ella,con poca ropa y algo húmeda.**_

Kou: Al fin despertaste.

Futaba: ¿Q-qué haces sobre mi? ¿por qué tengo poca ropa? ¿¡qué está pasando,Kou!? ¡Pervertidoo!

Kou interrumpió su grito antes de que alarmara a los demás,poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

Kou: Jajaj,tranquilízate mensa. Tienes fiebre,estás muy rasmillada y tu ropa venía húmeda,no tuve más que hacer. Aunque nunca pensé que usarías estampado de animalitos en tu ropa interior..

Futaba estaba sonrojada,y sólo atinó a moverse alocadamente,murmurando "PERVERTIDOOOO" ya que tenía la boca tapada.

Kou: Serás idiota jajaj,no miré nada,tranquila. -Besa su frente y se quita de encima suavemente-

Futaba: ¿Donde está Kikuchi? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Kou:...Sí,era sólo un sueño. Recuéstate,te traeré un té y ropa seca,ya vengo. -retirándose de la sala-

_**Al salir tomó un respiro intentando calmarse y tapando su boca,haberla visto tan descuidada,dormida,con el cabello mojado,sus mejillas rojas,sus labios entreabiertos,no podía resistirse más.**_

_**Siguió su camino por sus objetivos,intentando volver lo más rápido posible.**_

_**La pelirroja de a poco volvía en sí,y comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba,para evitar enfermarse más.**_

_**Intentó no recordar que tuvo a aquel chico sobre ella,un poco desvestido y que luego le besó la frente. Llevó toda la ropa a un rincón cuando vió el abrigo del pelinegro en una esquina,muy mojado y un poco arrugado,comenzó a convencerse de que en realidad había sido un sueño y que Kou la había rescatado,fue inevitable oler el abrigo por mojado que estuviese.**_

_**El chico abrió la puerta rápidamente,aunque sin meter mucho ruido,ya que pensó que por la fiebre podría haberse dormido y podría despertarla.**_

_**Sorprendido,la vio en una esquina,oliendo su abrigo y sólo en ropa íntima,cuando la chica se percata.**_

Futaba: ¿¡EEEH!? ¿¡CUÁNTO LLEVAS AHÍ,PERVERTIDO!? -Mientras le lanza aquel abrigo-

Kou estaba muy sonrojado,no podía hablar,después de verla de esa forma,no podía moverse y ni mucho menos quitarle la vista de encima.

Kou: Y-y..Y-¡Ya llegue! -Volteándose rápidamente y botando la bandeja con la once y la ropa que traía seca-

Futaba: B-Bueno,no importa..s-sólo quédate como estás y cierra los ojos. -caminando hacia él,con un leve sonrojo-

Kou: S-s-¡sí! -se queda inmóvil-

_**La chica se acercó sigilosamente,recogiendo la ropa. Mientras se vestía ahí mismo,notaba lo tenso que estaba el pelinegro,sus mejillas parecían fuego vivo y no dejaba de temblar.**_

Futaba: H-Hey..

Kou: ¿¡S-sí!? ¿¡Necesitas algo más!?

Futaba: Sí,que abras..t-tus ojos..

_**El chico reaccionó lentamente,cuando notó que estaba en frente de ella,que sólo vestía una larga camisa cuadriller que le pertenecía a él,ya que no quiso despertar a Murao,no quiso desatar el infierno en ese momento.**_

Kou: ¿¡F-f-Futaba..!? ¿¡Qué haces...!?

_**No lo dejó hablar más,y juntó sus narices sin cerrar sus ojos para observar al chico,el cual no lo resistía más,poco a poco empezaba a sentir un ardor dentro de él. Prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos,ya que no podía calmarse,ya no lo soportaba más,quería tenerla.**_

_**La chica lo notó y decidió seguir. Lo besó suavemente,intentando que soltara un poco los labios,estaba forzado a no hacerlo,si no luego no podría parar.**_

_**Poco a poco lo logró,y cuando el chico correspondió a el beso,esta se detuvo,retrocediendo.**_

Futaba: G-gracias por salir a buscarme,te mojaste y quizá hasta te resfriaste,gracias,Kou..

_**El chico no se podía mover,sólo pudo salir de la habitación y poco a poco se estremecía,al recordar todo lo anterior.**_

_**La chica pensó que quizá había hecho algo mal y empezó a sentirse un poco triste al no ver reacción alguna del pelinegro,pero siguió vistiéndose y luego recogió la bandeja que traía su once,para volver a recostarse.**_

_**Poco a poco el pelinegro volvía en sí y cuando reaccionó,esta vez golpeando la puerta antes de pasar,decidió entrar.**_

_**La chica lo miró un poco sorprendida y le señaló con la mano que se sentara a una orilla de la cama. A lo que el chico obedeció y se sentó.**_

_**El silencio fue un poco incómodo,los dos tenían un leve sonrojo encima,y algunas veces sus miradas se encontraban. Hasta que quiso romper el silencio.**_

Kou: Y-yoshioka..no olvides que soy un hombre. Verte de esa forma me provoca algunas sensaciones,y no estoy seguro de luego poder controlarme. -Mientras se levantaba y besaba cerca de los labios a la chica,que se encontraba sorprendida por las palabras de aquel chico,haciendo surgir un leve sonrojo en ella-

Futaba: Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi n-nombre,Kou..

_**Se abrazaron suavemente,mientras la chica aprovechó de oler una vez más al pelinegro por el cuello,aunque no se resistió mucho y depositó un pequeño beso en él. Veía como el chico se estremecía y la apretaba más fuerte intentando calmarse,sentía su piel arder. **_

_**La chica rió y susurró en su oído;****"Te quiero,Kou."** **fue un corto silencio.**_

**_"Yo también,Y-Yoshioka.."_**

**_Fin del capítulo 3,ojalá les guste :3._**

**_Gracias por leer :)_**


End file.
